This invention relates generally to retaining wall systems and more particularly to a construction block for use interlocked with other like construction blocks in a retaining wall system.
Retaining walls have long been constructed from a variety of common building elements such as railroad ties, timber, bricks and stones. In recent years, construction blocks have been developed which are specifically adapted for and, therefore, dedicated to the construction of retaining walls. The design of these construction blocks is often intricate and far removed from the simple concrete rectangular shaped blocks long used in the construction of warehouses, basements and the like. For example, current retaining wall construction blocks do not require mortar between the blocks, instead employing various interlocking arrangements and oftentimes used in conjunction with the adjacent land to provide both a decorative, yet strong retaining wall.
The degree of skill required to build a retaining wall depends on the particular design of the block. For example, when building a retaining wall it is desirable for the stacked blocks to be set back from one another, thereby resulting in a canted, rather than vertical, wall which fully supports the adjacent earthen structure. The most simple of blocks require the skill of an artisan to provide the proper setback when building the retaining wall. Other blocks include frontal ridges or a tongue-in-groove construction for locating like blocks a fixed distance back from one another to provide a predetermined amount of setback. Still other blocks include holes extending through the block so that when stacked upon other like blocks, anchoring pins may be inserted through the aligned holes to result in a strengthened wall. See, for example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,813.
Still, there is always a need for an improved retaining wall block design. For example, rather than using a separate anchoring pin for aligning concrete blocks atop one another, it would be desirable to have the pin incorporated with the concrete block. However, current concrete molding methods and masonry machinery limit the arrangement of the pins relative to the holes. With most concrete mold and masonry machinery used in this country, it is impossible to produce a concrete block having integral pins protruding from the top surface of the block and corresponding recesses in the bottom of the block directly underneath the pins. Therefore, it is also desirable for the concrete block to have integral pins and corresponding holes, while still being easily manufactured using present molding methods and masonry machinery.
Some retaining wall systems employ three or more different block designs in the construction of a retaining wall. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,813, a common sound block was disclosed which could be used for both the straight sections and the corner sections of a retaining wall. Yet other common block designs are desirable as well. For example, it is desirable to have a common construction block which both interlocks with and adjusts relative to adjacent like blocks to form both straight and setback walls.
With these thoughts in mind, an improved retaining wall block is needed. The block should be of a common design and should interlock with other like construction blocks to form a retaining wall. Preferably, the block should be easily produced using standard concrete mold techniques and masonry machinery. Ideally, the block would be adjustable relative to adjacent like blocks to form both straight and setback walls.